phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 2
Sort table We should probably make a duplicate table that holds the episode information, and set one to show the Disney XD info, and the other to show the Disney Channel US info. Trying to combine them into sortable columns squishes too much together. Something to be looked at at a later time. Also, the date format should be adjusted to year-month-day to allow for proper sorting. February should be listed as "02" so that it will sort correctly with October, November and December premieres. — RRabbit42 07:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :What should the Episode Premier Dates Look Like? :A. 2009-1-15 :B. 15.1.2009 :C. 1/15/2009 :D. 15 January 2009 ::It actually needs to be 2009-01-15 (making sure that the month and day have two digits). If you look at the top of each column, you'll see an hourglass-like symbol next to "Title", "Production Code", etc. When you click on that symbol, the table will be sorted by that column. ::The only way the date will sort properly is to keep it in the yyyy-mm-dd format. This is because television seasons go past the end of the calendar year. If a season ran from January to December, we wouldn't have to put the year up front. ::Likewise, if you spell out the months, you wind up with a month like May appearing after December. — RRabbit42 04:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::I vote for Choice A.—Ardi 04:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I just did a test to verify what I was saying. I entered in dates of 2008-1-10, 2008-4-10 and 2008-12-10. The third one wound up in the middle because "12" comes after "1" and before "4". This is because it's being treated as pure text. ::So, put a "0" in front of single-digit months (January through September) and single-digit days, and it will work. — RRabbit42 04:37, 14 April 2009 (UTC) When will season 2 end? This really isn't a vote. Even if Season 2 ends before the end of the year, we have to think about the consistency with Season 1. The only way the dates will sort correctly is the format they are currently in. It's seriously not that big a deal that the dates are formatted this way. I think everyone can figure this out. I wish it would be possible to list it otherwise and still have it sort, but it is very basic and not able to recognize the items as anything other than pure text, as RRabbit42 said earlier. —Topher 19:08, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I am expecting Disney to run a February to January schedule for Disney XD and from March to February schedule for Disney Channel, based on Season 1's run and when Season 2 premiered on those two channels. Disney seems to like to stretch out episode releases so that they will take up most of a year. — RRabbit42 15:52, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Premiere times What time do the episodes premiere on Disney XD on Saturdays? (I don't get Disney XD on my TV, so I watch the episodes on Youtube the next day). - (unsigned question by on 03:45, 15 April 2009) :If I remember right, the Disney XD premieres have been Saturday mornings at 8:00 a.m. BarlowGirl101 and one or two others have been nice enough to put the episodes up on YouTube the next day so we don't have to wait until Disney Channel premieres them. Disney Channel premieres are on Fridays at 8:30 p.m. — RRabbit42 15:52, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Would the episodes "A-Maze-ing" and "Ghost House" both premier on April 25 or April 25 and May 2? 03:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Both pages were created last week, but the website I first spotted them on has a date of March 27th for the initial question as to whether they're real. Neither one is on the Disney TV schedule or the TVGuide.com TV schedule. Both are currently displaying up to Wednesday, April 29th. After this weekend, if they do not appear on either schedule, we can officially redirect them to the 404 page as fake episodes. — RRabbit42 04:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Update: they've been redirected to the 404 page. — RRabbit42 16:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Premiere times #2 On directv.com, it says that Disney XD will be broadcasting "Perry Lays an Egg/Gaming the System" on April 25 at 8:00am 14:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :The Disney XD premiere for both episodes was on April 11, so it's a repeat. — RRabbit42 16:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) What's that? What does "And starting in Don't Even Blink, the "like maybe.." part shows Phineas smiling" mean? --Zaggy1024 (talk) 19:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :There's a subtle change to the title sequence. As the camera jump-zooms in on Phineas sitting under the tree right at the beginning, he now has a smile on his face, rather than just a neutral expression. I'll upload a picture of it later. — RRabbit42 01:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I saw it too. :) Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, ok. It might be good to rephrase it in the page, cause it's pretty un-understandable. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 02:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Edit: Oh, never mind. I just noticed it's fixed. :) --Zaggy1024 (talk) 02:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) iTunes Production Codes The episode ID is viewable after purchasing an episode. I think that they are the production codes. The different ones are: Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown is PAF211 Hide and Seek/That Sinking Feeling is PAF213 The Baljeatles/Vanessessary Roughness is PAF214 No More Bunny Business/Spa Day is PAF215 Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo is PAF212 I hope that this can help.—Jukilum 20:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Since we don't have info from Dan or Swampy yet about the production order, we have been assigning them as the episodes are broadcast. Networks show episodes out of order, so we will have to straighten them out once we get a definitive list. — RRabbit42 02:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ?? Is the episode info correct? Because I thought the last Season 2 episode was What Do It Do? and Atlantis but this says Season 2 goes into March. :The episodes are correct, but I don't think we're sure if they're going to be considered Season 2 or 3 yet, as they're listed on both pages. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 00:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Proof: We have a season 2 episode premiere next month for "She's the Mayor" and "The Lemoade Stand" and its code is 231. 15:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Corfirmed date Lizad Whisperer and Robot Rodeo needs to be added on the Disney Channel section. The date is June 11, so you users know. Thanks! 15:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC) End? When will it ever end? It's unusual for a season to go on for more than a year. Poptropica411 13:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Unusual but not unheard of felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It will probably be ended in December, because there're only 3 episodes to aired. Marekos1996 19:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::In the US, there are lots of episodes that haven't aired yet, so we probably won't get season 3 until everywhere else gets it. Black Spiderman 20:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC)